


Crimson

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Series: After the Flash [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: CandacePrompt: CrimsonSubmission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Series: After the Flash [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097123
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	Crimson

This angel isn’t just any angel and he’s no slough, he’s the Archangel Michael, crimson sash and all from the 4th century who was charged to be a protector and visit those in need of encouragement and healing, oh and also the leader of the army of God against the forces of evil. Which come to think about it makes sense that the Archangel Michael really fits the bill as the perfect visitor for Barbara because the circumstances and who put Barbara flat on her back in a hospital room, is the definition of evil himself, the Joker. Storm clouds gather outside the window.


End file.
